Un café renversé
by lulu62149
Summary: "Un café renversé. Un regard noir, des poings serrés, une mâchoire contractée, une rencontre. Colère contre peur. Noir contre bleu. Flot ininterrompu de menaces aux accents latinos. Une moue coupable. Interrogation."


Un café renversé. Un regard noir, des poings serrés, une mâchoire contractée, une rencontre. Colère contre peur. Noir contre bleu. Flot ininterrompu de menaces aux accents latinos. Une moue coupable. Interrogation.

La journée de Brittany avait pourtant très bien commencée. Comme tous les matins elle s'était réveillée vers huit heure, caressé Lord Tubbington en prenant garde à ce qu'il ne se réveille pas et sauté du lit enchainant les pas de danse sur une musique entrainante pour se rendre dans sa cuisine. Là bas, elle se préparait rapidement un petit déjeuné toujours en mouvement, l'avalait et courrait sous la douche. Elle n'avait jamais réellement besoin de se presser, il était rare qu'elle soit en retard maintenant que Kurt lui avait appris à se servir d'un réveil, elle aimait juste se sentir vivante. Vivante, synonyme de fatigante pour certain, la blonde était tout en rythme, en pas, en notes, en sons, en pulsations. Partout, tout le temps, peu importe l'air entendu. Brittany ne savait pas marcher comme les autres, elle volait, sautillait, bondissait, effectuait des acrobaties même pour traverser une rue. Bref Brittany était spéciale, elle, son sourire, sa candeur et ses manières suffisait pour égayer la journée même du plus grand dépressif de cette planète. Il était impossible de s'énerver contre elle.

Enfin, impossible n'est pas Santana Lopez. Jeune brune élancée, sa journée avait très mal débutée. Une soirée alcoolisée la veille signifiait retard, estomac vide, embouteillage, remontrances du patron. C'est donc deux heures plus tard et passablement sur les nerfs qu'elle s'était installée à la terrasse du New Direction, un petit café qui s'était ouvert récemment près de son bureau. Claquant des doigts elle commanda un expresso bien serré et intima au serveur de faire vite. Celui-ci lui indiqua poliment qu'il prenait sa pause, de fait ce serait un autre employé qui viendrait le lui apporter. Elle arqua un sourcil, pas besoin de mots pour faire comprendre à ce blondinet –Chandler de son prénom- qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à faire de sa vie. Cinq minutes passèrent, une blonde qu'elle détailla sans honte se dirigeait vers elle plateau en main. Un sac mal placé. Splach. Catastrophe.

C'est ce qui nous conduit à maintenant. Une Brittany au sourire envolé se confondant en excuses, une Santana tendue qui ne tente même pas de dissimuler sa rage, qui la crie au monde dans sa langue maternelle.

« Mon tailleur est fichu ! constata la brune d'une voix cassée

-Les lutins ! - Eclair de génie made in Pierce- J'ai oublié de leur donner du lait cette nuit. Pour se venger, ils ont dû mettre le sac sur mon chemin. Ils sont très rancuniers tu sais »

Stupeur et incompréhension. Cette serveuse était elle vraiment suicidaire pour se moquer ainsi de la Latina, brève observation, non. Elle semblait vraiment sérieuse.

« Votre veste n'a rien, je peux vous prêter un t-shirt. J'en ai toujours un de rechange au cas où »

Le bleu est la couleur du trouble. Elle avait accepté le vêtement à cause de la couleur de ses yeux. Deux billes azur pleine de culpabilité. Deux billes azur desquelles elle n'avait pas pu se défaire. Deux billes azur comme bouclier contre la foudre.

« I love hugs ». Message étonnant et paradoxal inscrit sur ledit T-shirt. Santana Lopez était professionnelle et détestait les sentiments même dans l'intimité. Elle aimait les poitrines, les fesses, les abdominaux de ses conquêtes pas leur musique, leur caractère, leur qualités ou autres défauts.

Elle flirtait par stratégie. Donner du plaisir à telle adjointe de direction lui donnait le droit à tel avantage, pas plus. Pourtant devant cette blonde désemparée, le « I love hugs » avait fait sens. Rictus. Cette vérité ne l'enchantait pas.

Brittany marchait ce soir. Elle marchait comme tout le monde. Elle rentrait dans son petit appartement comme tout le monde. Elle était devenue comme tout le monde. Regard humide. La normalité ne l'enchantait pas.

Deux longues jambes bronzées. Ce fut ce qu'elle vit en premier quand elle gravit les dernières marches. Un corps se reposait sur le mur du couloir. La cliente l'attendait. Grimace apeurée contre sourire sincère. Silence contre murmure : « merci ». Un bruit de clé, une porte qui grince, bruits de talon en échos à celui des baskets. Une invitation à boire, deux corps affalés sur le canapé. Un malaise dissipé.

Rien ne se passa vraiment cette nuit là. Il n'eut pas de grands éclat de rire, de longues discussions, de curiosité à nourrir, pas de caresses encore moins de baisers. Il n'y eut que du soulagement, le corps de Brittany souhaitait de nouveau se mouvoir, elle redevenait unique, et Snixx avait permis à quelqu'un d'approcher Santana. Que demander de plus ?


End file.
